


Nighttime love

by KillerGhoul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: It's in the middle of the night, and Negan is trying to wake up Rick to tell him something important.





	Nighttime love

“Rick?”

 

“Ricky?”

 

“Sexy cop?”

 

“Badass sheriff?”

 

“..........”

 

“Negan if you don't stop poking me I'm getting my gun and shooting you.”

 

“No you won't. Besides, your gun is in it's safety box in the closet. I doubt you're gonna get up to get it.”

 

“Whatever, just let me go back to sleep. We both have to wake up at six, and get Carl and Judith up for school, so you need to go back to sleep too.”

 

“I can't until you turn around, and acknowledge me.”

 

Currently Rick was sleeping on his side, being the little spoon. He was comfortable, and didn't want to have to shift his position. Negan wasn't having any of that though. He started to poking Rick again.

 

“Okay, okay, I'm turning around.”

 

Rick turned to lay on his back, facing up towards Negan who loomed over him. 

 

“You have my complete attention now. What is it that you wanted?”

 

Their bedroom was dark save for the beam of moonlight that slipped through the crack in between the curtains. It gave enough light for Negan to gaze into Rick's clear blue eyes. He brought up a hand to gently caress the side of Rick's face. Negan than bent down to give Rick a gentle kiss. He pulled away slightly, his lips still hovering over Rick's.

 

“I love you.”

 

Rick let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“This is what you woke me up for?”

 

“Yes. My love for you is so great that it woke me up, and wouldn't let me sleep until I told you. You know others would find the sentiment extremely romantic.”

 

“Oh I know it is. It's just that I'm freaking sleepy, so can we please go back to sleep?”

 

“Shit, Rick. I don't even get an I love you too?” Negan said pouting. 

 

Rick gave Negan a quick peck on the lips. “I love you too.” Rick said before turning back around to sleep. 

 

Negan smiled. He wrapped himself around Rick as the big spoon, and snuggled his face into Rick's neck.

 

“Goodnight, Rick.”

 

“Goodnight, Negan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all punctuation, grammar, and spelling mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Please comment and feel free to leave a kudos!:)


End file.
